


BROKEN WINGS

by FarkasThurmond



Category: Alexander Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters, boyxboy - Fandom, cazadores de sombras, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfic, M/M, Malec, Omegaverse, Shadowhunters (TV) Trailer(s) - Malec Promos, cazadores de sombras - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarkasThurmond/pseuds/FarkasThurmond
Summary: Una sociedad corrupta en la que el dinero prevalecía más que la justicia. Solo las personas que tenían grandes cantidades de dinero en el banco eran las que podían decidir sobre que leyes o personas gobernarían al país.Un gran territorio dividió en cinco grandes ciudades. la injusticia prevaleciendo en cada una de ellas.Esto era así desde que la sociedad decidió dividirse en diferentes niveles. Cuando los humanos olvidaron por completo lo que los hacia seres racionales, se hundieron en una guerra y al fin sucumbieron a sus más bajos instintos. Obedeciendo a los animales que llevaban dentro de sus cuerpos. Aquellos seres que dictaban su forma de actuar y de vivir día con día.Aquí es donde comenzamos a plantearnos si el amor realmente es importante o incluso si existe porque ya nadie lo buscaba. Ahora solo se buscaba la preservación de una raza.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1
Collections: Malec





	1. CAPITULO 1

PROLOGO  
Una sociedad corrupta en la que el dinero prevalecía más que la justicia. Solo las personas que tenían grandes cantidades de dinero en el banco eran las que podían decidir sobre que leyes o personas gobernarían al país.

Un gran territorio dividió en cinco grandes ciudades.

La principal era llamada "raccon city" de vital importancia pues en aquel pedazo de tierra vivían solo las personas que poseían las más grandes riquezas. Eran prácticamente el centro del universo y su ventaja más grande era que ellos eran intocables.

"The Division" era la prima hermana de "raccon city" en ella vivían las personas con posibilidades económicas de nivel medio si bien no tenían un sistema de justicia y legalidad bien establecido eran una comunidad que podía mantenerse a flote y sobrevivir a las terribles decisiones que en "raccon city" se tomaban.

"Empire city" era la tercera ciudad en donde se hacían los tratos del bajo mundo. En donde la prostitución y la venta de hombres y mujeres estaban a la orden del día.

Si tú eras un ladrón o traficante y te gustaba ver a la gente matarse y pelear en un ring por comida y tal vez dinero "Empire city" era el lugar a donde debías de ir.

Los alfas eran los primeros en la línea de mando ellos decidían sobre el resto si algo no les gustaba tenía que ser cambiado de manera inmediata. La mayor parte del tiempo la vida circulaba alrededor de ellos siendo que en las tres ciudades más importantes era en donde ellos vivían.

"Blood born" era la ciudad en donde se criaban y cuidan a los seres que donaban sus vidas en pro de la alta sociedad. Ellos eran arrancados de sus familias en el momento en que cumplían los cinco años. Nacían y crecían solo para obedecer órdenes.

Esta ciudad pertenecía completamente a los omegas aunque las personas que dirigían a esta sociedad eran comandados por los alfas de "raccon city" y "The Division". Lo cual causaba un gran conflicto porque aunque las alfas de "raccon city" se consideraban como los más civilizados no dejaban de ser unos salvajes dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Crearon los festivales de unión en donde solían escoger a los omegas más hermosos para unirse a ellos y tener a sus hijos. Lo cual era considerado una suerte porque en la sociedad en donde vivían cualquier cosa era mejor que terminar en los barrios más bajos. Mientras que para la otra ciudad solo eran considerados como prostitutas comprados para servir en los centros nocturnos para gozo de ambas ciudades.

Por último estaba "Novigrad" siendo la última ciudad era la menos importante ya que aquí permanecían los seres que no tenían necesidad de un lazo. Eran los menospreciados y de los que casi nadie hablaba o se preocupaba. Por lo cual era más normal que las personas de esta ciudad desaparecieran de manera casi continua pues ellos eran las reservas de vida para el resto de las ciudades.

Eran usados como máquinas de recambio. Personas que podían ofrecer sus órganos en beneficio de otros con más dinero y posibilidades de vivir.

Los betas eran secuestrados para posteriormente terminar en el alcantarillado de la ciudad. No había diferencia entre niños y adultos. La justicia no existía para ellos.

Y la libertad no era una palabra usada con continuidad.

Esto era así desde que la sociedad decidió dividirse en diferentes niveles. Cuando los humanos olvidaron por completo lo que los hacia seres racionales, se hundieron en una guerra y al fin sucumbieron a sus más bajos instintos. Obedeciendo a los animales que llevaban dentro de sus cuerpos. Aquellos seres que dictaban su forma de actuar y de vivir día con día.

Aquí es donde comenzamos a plantearnos si el amor realmente es importante o incluso si existe porque ya nadie lo buscaba. Ahora solo se buscaba la preservación de una raza.


	2. GUIA OMEGAVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEQUEÑA GUIA (SACADA DE GOOGLE XD) Y ES NORMAL ENCONTRARLA EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTE GENERO.

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfa, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto.

Los Alfa

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente. Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Los Beta

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil.

Los Omega

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior.

Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola.

Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

Los Lazos

Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

Todos los derechos de esta información corresponden a: FANWORLD EN LETRAS

Gracias


	3. PROLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sociedad corrupta en la que el dinero prevalecía más que la justicia. Solo las personas que tenían grandes cantidades de dinero en el banco eran las que podían decidir sobre que leyes o personas gobernarían al país.

I was broken from a young age/Me destrozaron a una edad temprana,  
Taken my sulking to the masses/llevando mi enfado a las masas.  
Writing my poems for the few/Escribiendo mis poemas para los pocos  
That look to me, took to me/que me miraban, que se encariñaron conmigo,  
Shook to me, feeling me/se estremecieron conmigo, los que me entendieron.  
Singing from heartache from the pain/Cantando desde el sufrimiento, desde el dolor.  
Taking my message from the veins/Sacándome mi mensaje de las venas,   
Speaking my lesson from the brain/diciendo mi lección desde el cerebro,   
Seeing the beauty through the.../viendo la belleza a través del...

Pain!/¡Dolor!

Una sociedad corrupta en la que el dinero prevalecía más que la justicia. Solo las personas que tenían grandes cantidades de dinero en el banco eran las que podían decidir sobre que leyes o personas gobernarían al país.

Un gran territorio dividió en cinco grandes ciudades.

La principal era llamada "raccon city" de vital importancia pues en aquel pedazo de tierra vivían solo las personas que poseían las más grandes riquezas. Eran prácticamente el centro del universo y su ventaja más grande era que ellos eran intocables.

"The Division" era la prima hermana de "raccon city" en ella vivían las personas con posibilidades económicas de nivel medio si bien no tenían un sistema de justicia y legalidad bien establecido eran una comunidad que podía mantenerse a flote y sobrevivir a las terribles decisiones que en "raccon city" se tomaban.

"Empire city" era la tercera ciudad en donde se hacían los tratos del bajo mundo. En donde la prostitución y la venta de hombres y mujeres estaban a la orden del día.

Si tú eras un ladrón o traficante y te gustaba ver a la gente matarse y pelear en un ring por comida y tal vez dinero "Empire city" era el lugar a donde debías de ir.

Los alfas eran los primeros en la línea de mando ellos decidían sobre el resto si algo no les gustaba tenía que ser cambiado de manera inmediata. La mayor parte del tiempo la vida circulaba alrededor de ellos siendo que en las tres ciudades más importantes era en donde ellos vivían.

"Blood born" era la ciudad en donde se criaban y cuidan a los seres que donaban sus vidas en pro de la alta sociedad. Ellos eran arrancados de sus familias en el momento en que cumplían los cinco años. Nacían y crecían solo para obedecer órdenes.

Esta ciudad pertenecía completamente a los omegas aunque las personas que dirigían a esta sociedad eran comandados por los alfas de "raccon city" y "The Division". Lo cual causaba un gran conflicto porque aunque las alfas de "raccon city" se consideraban como los más civilizados no dejaban de ser unos salvajes dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Crearon los festivales de unión en donde solían escoger a los omegas más hermosos para unirse a ellos y tener a sus hijos. Lo cual era considerado una suerte porque en la sociedad en donde vivían cualquier cosa era mejor que terminar en los barrios más bajos. Mientras que para la otra ciudad solo eran considerados como prostitutas comprados para servir en los centros nocturnos para gozo de ambas ciudades.

Por último estaba "Novigrad" siendo la última ciudad era la menos importante ya que aquí permanecían los seres que no tenían necesidad de un lazo. Eran los menospreciados y de los que casi nadie hablaba o se preocupaba. Por lo cual era más normal que las personas de esta ciudad desaparecieran de manera casi continua pues ellos eran las reservas de vida para el resto de las ciudades.

Eran usados como máquinas de recambio. Personas que podían ofrecer sus órganos en beneficio de otros con más dinero y posibilidades de vivir.

Los betas eran secuestrados para posteriormente terminar en el alcantarillado de la ciudad. No había diferencia entre niños y adultos. La justicia no existía para ellos.

Y la libertad no era una palabra usada con continuidad.

Esto era así desde que la sociedad decidió dividirse en diferentes niveles. Cuando los humanos olvidaron por completo lo que los hacia seres racionales, se hundieron en una guerra y al fin sucumbieron a sus más bajos instintos. Obedeciendo a los animales que llevaban dentro de sus cuerpos. Aquellos seres que dictaban su forma de actuar y de vivir día con día.

Aquí es donde comenzamos a plantearnos si el amor realmente es importante o incluso si existe porque ya nadie lo buscaba. Ahora solo se buscaba la preservación de una raza.


	4. CAPITULO 1

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado, la cocina había estado a llena de gente pues al parecer ahora las construcciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en "raccon city" cubrían más tiempo del necesario y a los omegas solo se les permitía tener una comida al día. Si bien se supondría que no debían hacer trabajos forzados por su condición de crianza tenían que ganarse la comida de todos los días. Era eso o tener a los betas en sus calles la mayoría de ellos eran ladrones profesionales debido a sus condiciones de vida.

Por el momento ocupaban sus mañanas y parte de las tardes en la construcción de un par de edificios. Llegaban al menos seis camiones en punto de las ocho de la mañana. Los omegas dejaban a sus hijos en unas guarderías enormes en donde varias mujeres se hacían cargo de ellos. Los alimentaban y limpiaban mientras sus padres trabajaban.

Los camiones regresaban a las seis de la tarde, los omegas regresaban por sus hijos y a buscar la comida en los amplios comedores en donde eileen trabajaba así que por lo regular se la pasaba detrás del mostrador sirviendo una amplia variedad de sopas y rebanadas de pan a múltiples personas. Con la esperanza de que algún día su destino cambiara.

Cuando termino su jornada lo único que esperaba era regresar a casa, recoger a Magnus de la guardería y descansar un poco antes de dedicarse a educar un poco a su bebé es decir mostrarle la manera correcta en la que debía de comer y si quizás aunque era muy pequeño Magnus mostraba ser muy inteligente y eileen quería que eso se aprovechara lo más que pudiera antes de que lo convirtieran en un ser obediente y sumiso.

Le enseñaba las letras y su sonido. La manera en la que en grupo hacían palabras y estas podían hacer las composiciones más hermosas y placenteras del mundo. Cuando el día terminaba eileen solía contarle a Magnus acerca de un país con libertad, un lugar en donde solo los afortunados tenían derecho a vivir.

Edeth era el sueño prohibido para los omegas y su mención estaba prohibida aunque nadie supiera si era verdad o un mito. Los alfas preferían que fuera solo un mito.

"....y de los arboles pueden nacer las más deliciosas frutas. Con sus colores anaranjados y rojos que parecerían casi de mentira. La gente es libre hijo mío...ellos viven con justicia para todos...caminan por las calles sin el riesgo de ser asesinados o de ser llevados a la perversión.

Sabes yo deseo que algún día tú puedas vivir ahí. Conseguir tu libertad casarte y llenarme de nietos me encantaría poder ver a un par de chiquillos con tu sonrisa, corriendo por los jardines libres de edeth.

Me gustaría tanto poderte llevar a las tierras prometidas en donde tú y yo pudiéramos gozar de la gentileza y amabilidad de las personas. En donde la música es en tonadas dulces y llenas de amor.

En donde la guerra no dejo marcada a la sociedad. En donde la comida es deliciosa y los grandes manjares siempre están al alcance de tu mano...."

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el relato de su madre asiendo que Magnus pegara un brinco en su cama. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y el pequeño había tenido una terrible pesadilla su madre había acudido a él inmediatamente pasando sus delicadas manos por su cabello, haciéndolo sentir aliviado de manera inmediata.

-iré a ver quién es.-la mujer se puso de pie cobijando de nuevo a Magnus y dejando un beso en su frente.-no te levantes cariño...obedece a mamá.

Magnus asintió colocando sus pequeñas manos debajo de su cabeza he intentado alejar los pensamientos que le obligaban a imaginar que la pila de ropa amontonada en la silla era un monstruo.

Eileen se acercó a la puerta con cautela, una fina bata de satín negro cubría a su cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos rodeo su abdomen mientras que la otra alcanzo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla revelando a una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello revuelto y con los ojos irritados por el llanto.

-Susana que son estas horas para venir a mi casa.

-llego una carta a casa.-Susana se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que mantenía en un puño en su mano.-no la había visto Julián ti...tiene ese defecto de esconder la correspondencia yo solo estuve atendiendo a las gemelas....se van a llevar a mi bebé....-susana no pudo contener un hipido y después se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Eileen.

-no esto debe de estar mal Tom no ha cumplido los cinco años.-le dijo sobando su espalda

-como si eso les importara.-se quejó ella.

-pero no debería de ser así....el niño aún requiere de cuidados...y es muy pequeño..

-a mi Tom le falta un mes para cumplir los cinco años y ellos vendrán por el mañana.-dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.- solo necesito que cuides a Julián él es muy sensible y no va a entender porque se llevan a su hermanito.

-claro que puedes traer a Julián, él y Magnus son muy buenos amigos estarán bien los dos juntos y será más fácil para él, sin embargo debes de pensar en que vas a decirle cuando llegue a casa y busque a Tom

-le diré que Tom se fue de campamento o no se...con un tío...solo no quiero a dos niños llorando al mismo tiempo...yo no podría con ambos.

-trae a Julián.-le dijo Eileen conciliadora.-lo llevaremos a la habitación de invitados.

-muchas gracias Eileen enserio no tienes una idea de cuánto vale esto para mí.

-no agradezcas tu hiciste lo mismo por mi cuando se llevaron a mi hija.

Hacía cuatro años atrás cuando tres hombres vestidos de traje llegaron a su casa le entregaron la notificación y unos papeles sobre la custodia. Eileen no había hecho nada por defender a su hija y no es que pudiera haber hecho algo pues en ese momento ella estaba embarazada de Magnus. La pequeña había estirado sus manitas hacia su madre y ella solo le había pedido que se portara bien y que obedeciera a esas personas.

También había cuidado de un pequeño niño que había quedado huérfano, su nombre era Christopher, el chico era un alfa y defendía a su pequeña hermana de todos a pesar de tener una corta edad. Eileen lo había cuidado desde que había nacido pues la madre del chico había muerto a la hora del parto.

Christopher había vivido con ella hasta que cumplió los ocho años y después también se lo llevaron porque al ser un alfa tenía más derecho que los omegas a ser criado y cuidado por su madre hasta una edad en la que pudiera comprender su lugar en el mundo y la educación que se le daría en "Raccon city".

Susana sonrió de medio lado soltándose del abrazo para ir a la camioneta que había dejado estacionada en la calle. Abrió la puerta trasera y ahí encontró a su pequeño. Julián mantenía sus pequeñas manos aferradas a un puerco de peluche, el pequeño cerdito había emitido sonidos mecánicos en una época casi lejana sin embargo Julián se había encariñado tanto con el que se había negado a dejárselo a uno de sus hermanos.

Una gruesa manta cubría su cuerpo y cuando su madre lo alzo para sacarlo de la camioneta ella disfruto del dulce aroma que los niños pequeños poseían en sus cabezas. Una fragancia que representaba a la inocencia y la pureza de los niños.

Eileen cerró la puerta cuando Susana entro a la casa y después la guío hasta la habitación de magnus, en donde el niño yacía dormido. La mujer se sintió más tranquila al saber que su hijo ya estaba dormido tranquilamente. Destendio la cama y ayudo a arropar el pequeño cuerpo de Julián entre las sabanas. Susana se acercó a su hijo y le dejo un beso en la frente.

-y las gemelas.-pregunto Eileen.-a dónde vas a llevarlas.

-ellas estarán bien en casa sabes que no causan problema y son buenas niñas...muy obedientes.

-está bien.-susurro Eileen sacando a Susana de la habitación.-los niños tiene que descansar y tú también.

Susana negó con la cabeza.-tengo que hacerle la maleta a Tom no hice nada más que la cena y luego solo me encerré en la habitación.

-Tom va a estar muy confundido con todo esto.

-es el primero al que debo dejar ir y siento como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón. No sé cómo pudiste hacerlo tu.-sollozo la mujer.

Eileen le dedico una sonrisa triste cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho.-ese pequeño niño que ves ahí, enredado entre las sabanas necesitaba de mí y no podía arriesgarme a perderlo a él también....sabes que la gente que viene por ellos no se anda con juegos.

-a Magnus le falta un año.-murmuro Susana.-vas a dejar que se lo lleven.

-este no es el momento para hablar de eso mi hijo aún está conmigo y no quiero estar contando los días que me quedan con él.

-lo siento no puedo evitar ser negativa cuando todo comienza a estar mal.-respondió Susana.-lo mejor es que me vaya en este momento creo que no soy una persona muy positiva.

-ni una buena compañía.-intento reírse Eileen.

-vendré por Julián a las doce te parece bien?

-ven por el cuándo tú te sientas mejor y si quieres puedes llamarme e iré por tus hijos para cuidarlos.

Eileen le abrió la puerta de la entrada a Susana y esta se despidió con un leve movimiento de manos y después desapareció por la calle. Al cerrar la puerta soltó un largo suspiro sintiendo como el ambiente pesado que se había formado con la visita de su amiga se iba con ella y es que ella misma sabia el dolor que sentía el tener que dejar ir a uno de tus hijos y que desde ese momento no volverias a saber nada de él ni de su destino.

No saber si este iba a vivir más allá de los veinte años pues como bien se sabía algunos omegas terminaban muertos por que los alfas que los compraban los maltrataban hasta que los mataban o bien morían durante los partos de sus hijos.

Ella aún se preguntaba si los dos niños a los que había dejado ir aún seguían con vida, el sentimiento de culpa no dejaba de invadirla todas las noches después de acostar a Magnus cuando la casa se quedaba en completo silencio y las sombras la envolvían. Quería pensar en que sus hijos no la culpaban por abandonarlos y que ellos le habían otorgado su perdón aunque ella no lo supiera.

Coloco los tres cerrojos a la puerta y subió rendida a su habitación pensando en las dificultades que ahora debía de acarrear pues Susana la había hecho pensar en los días que le restaban para encontrar una solución y no dejar que se llevaran a Magnus. Tal vez era momento de recurrir al plan B. era momento de descubrir si realmente los alfas no tenían ningún sentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Magnus despertó sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nariz y cuando intento moverse se vio atrapado entre las mantas y algo más que lo tenía rodeado por la espalda. Ante el pensamiento de que alguien quería lastimarlo se bajó rápidamente haciendo que en el acto el cuerpo de Julián cayera al piso y el niño comenzara llorar.

Su madre entro rápidamente a la habitación al escuchar el alboroto encontrando a Magnus con las rodillas pegadas al pecho recargado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Eileen observo el miedo en las facciones de su hijo para después concentrar su atención en Julián.

-ven aquí pequeño no pasa nada.-dijo ella conciliadora levantando a Julián en sus brazos.-donde te duele.

El pequeño dejo de llorar de manera casi inmediata formando un puchero con sus pequeños labios y dejando que una de sus manitas tocara su frente en donde un círculo rojo comenzaba a notarse.

-bien vamos por la pomada para que deje de doler si?.-le pregunto al niño y este asintió.-y tu ven aquí no te asustes cariño.-le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Magnus.

-yo no quise que Julián se cayera.-respondió Magnus poniéndose de pie.

Eileen sonrió orgullosa porque a pesar de que Magnus era muy pequeño tenía una excelente dicción.

-fue un accidente no es así Julián.

-si.-murmuro el niño con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Eileen.

-el desayuno ya está servido Magnus.

El niño se puso de pie tomando la mano de su madre y caminando de tras de ella al salir de la habitación. El aroma a hot-cakes le llego desde el principio de las escaleras e inevitablemente soltó la mano de su madre y corrió escaleras abajo.

-no corras cariño y no toques nada.-le advirtió Eileen.-no quiero un desastre en la cocina.

Magnus detuvo su carrera y se quedó sentado al final de las escaleras. Esperando a que su madre volviera de su habitación con Julián.

Diez minutos después los dos niños ya estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Cada uno con un plato del delicioso desayuno que la madre de Magnus había preparado. En el centro de la mesa había un plato con fresas y plátanos rebanados, una botella con chocolate y otra con miel natural.

La mujer tomo la botella de chocolate colocando una buena cantidad sobre los hot-cakes de Magnus y después para hacer sonreír a su hijo coloco un par de rebanadas de plátano a modo de ojos y una sonrisa con fresas. Mientras que en el plato de Julián solo coloco la miel sobre los hot-cakes porque el niño ya se había servido las fresas por separado.

La verdad era que a Eileen le gustaba tener a los dos niños en casa a pesar de que ambos eran muy obedientes le gustaba el sonido de sus risas y escuchar los pequeños pasos corriendo por la casa. Eran momentos importantes puesto que en ese instante lo único de lo que podía disfrutar eran de las sonrisas de su pequeño. Las cuales eran necesarias para poder sobrevivir cuando se lo arrebataran.

-mami podemos ir al parque cuando terminemos de desayunar.-pregunto Magnus.

-lo siento pero creo que el día del parque tendremos que posponerlo ya que la mamá de Julián no tardará mucho en venir.-respondió Eileen.-pero por lo mientras puedes mostrarle a Julián tu pelota nueva. Te parece bien cariño?

-si.-acepto Magnus sonriente mostrando sus pequeños dientes los cuales tenían manchas del chocolate.

Julián tomo una de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa y con cuidado limpio el rostro de Magnus recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del niño.

Un rato después ambos niños se salieron al pequeño jardín que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa eileen tenía una vista panorámica de lo que ambos hacían mientras ella lavaba los platos del desayuno. Por alguna razón Magnus estaba en cuclillas frente a uno de los rosales y Julián mantenía una de sus manitas en su cabeza con la pelota de colores en el brazo contrario.

Tres golpes a la puerta hicieron que ella dejara a un lado su tarea de limpiar los platos y de observar a los niños. Se secó las manos en una toalla y fue a abrir la puerta. Susana estaba de pie frente a ella, de uno de sus hombros colgaba un bolso y en cada una de sus manos permanecían agarradas las manitas de las gemelas.

-vayan a buscar a su hermano.-les pidió Susana.-él debe de querer verlas.

Eileen observo el ánimo decaído de las niñas pero no se atrevió a mencionar nada cuando ella podía ver el dolor y la tristeza que embargaba a su amiga. Cuando las niñas desaparecieron en el jardín eileen tomo una de las manos de Susana la omega se veía demasiado triste. El calor que le transmitía la mano de Eileen no arreglaba en nada el frío que sentía por dentro. La soledad y la separación de algo a lo que ella amaba profundamente podía llegar a hundirla en una depresión de la quizás su Omega nos podría salir.

-ellos te hicieron eso.-pregunto Eileen. Susana no se había dado cuenta de en que momento había desaparecido en la cocina y había regresado con una bolsa de hielos.

-intente defender a Tom

-Susana....

-no lo hagas no me reproches por hacer lo que cualquier madre haría.

-no estás en una situación precisamente cómoda para poner en riesgo tu vida.-reprocho Eileen colocando la bolsa de hielo en la mejilla de su amiga.-piensa en tus demás hijos.

-hubieras visto su carita.-murmuro ella.-me suplicaba que no lo dejara ir y cuando vi que lo tomaban del brazo y lo lanzaban al automóvil sin cuidado alguno sentí que lo romperían y yo solo sentí ese impulso en el pecho....solo quería salvar a mi bebé de esos monstruos entonces golpee a uno de ellos y luego solo yo estaba en el piso con la nariz sangrando y las gemelas llorando a mis espaldas.

-no le habías explicado nada a Tom.

-no pude.-respondió ella con la voz rota.-no iba a comprenderlo.

-debió de estar tan asustado cuando te vio en el piso.

-tal vez y ahora no sé cómo voy a explicárselo a Julián.

-sabes hay algo en todo esto que me ha hecho reflexionar.-Eileen tomo una porción de la pomada entre sus manos para colocarla en donde el moretón estaba.-creo que yo tampoco puedo separarme de Magnus, es mi último hijo y creo que ha llegado el momento de....de buscar al padre de Magnus.

Susana movió de manera brusca su cabeza observando a Eileen a travez de las lágrimas.-estás loca.

-el me ayudo a terminar aquí.

-"Blood born" no es precisamente un jodido paraíso Eileen.

-pero sabes bien que pudo ser peor.

-vivir con los betas no es un castigo.

-pero ahí solo esperas la muerte...con ellos es ver todos los días como el último y esperar a que todo salga bien y que algún día a la vuelta de la esquina te secuestren y termines en un departamento con dos órganos menos.

-Eileen no puedes buscar al alfa que te embarazo.

-de que estas hablando?.

-ellos no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con nosotros solo estamos aquí para cuidar a sus hijos y entregarlos y después esperar a volver a estar preñadas además hace cuanto tiempo que no lo ves.

-desde que Magnus nació.-respondió Eileen.- pero eso no es lo que nos importa ahora....tal vez si ve como ha crecido su hijo el...

-los alfas no tienen sentimientos Eileen métete eso en la cabeza.-respondió Susana.-además ni siquiera tienes el dinero para ir "raccon city"

-lo tengo.-murmuro Eileen.-lo eh estado guardando para una emergencia pero es lo último que recibí de su parte cuando salí del hospital

-pues no te dejare ir.-le dijo Susana.

-solo quiero que cuides a Magnus.

-y que vas a hacer en la cocina no te dejaran faltar.

-me iré el domingo siguiente ahí nadie notara mi ausencia.

-lo siento no voy a apoyarte en esta locura además de que puedes terminar muerta o si bien nos va con otro crio al cual parir dentro de unos meses.

-no me va a tocar.-susurro eileen no muy convencida.-además él es importante en "raccon city" no le harán daño por ayudar a su hijo o tal vez pueda ayudarnos a cambiarnos de ciudad al menos estaríamos mejor que aquí.

-como sea dudo mucho incluso que ese hombre logre recordarte.

-Asmodeo iba a morderme.-confeso eileen Susana la observo horrorizada por sus palabras haciendo que ella continuara con su relato.-me lo dijo la última noche que estuvimos juntos el...el dijo que lo haría pero....

-pero te dejo sola y embarazada de Ruth y después regreso como si nada a dejarte a Christopher y a embarazarte de Magnus...enserio crees que podrás encontrar ayuda en el

-no lo sé Susana solo no quiero que se lleven a mi hijo a Magnus le falta un año...un maldito año y me lo van a arrebatar...

-bien si tienes razón.-respondió Susana.-si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo lo haría....aunque no sabría a cuál de los alfas padres de mis hijos recurrir.

-dicho así suena terrible.-respondió eileen enroscando la tapa de la pomada.-entonces te harás cargo de Magnus.

-si.-respondió Susana.-cualquier cosa solo llámame si?

-claro.

Eileen se puso de pie caminando a la cocina para después regresar con un par de tazas de té. La tarde se fue en una agradable platica y en disfrutar de la felicidad desbordante de los niños que jugaban a alejados de todo en el jardín. Susana se permitió disfrutar de la felicidad que en los rostros de sus hijos resplandecía. Le gustaba pensar en que ellos tendrían un mejor futuro que el suyo. Por el momento su única esperanza recaía en las gemelas aquellas niñas estarían con ella hasta que cumplieran los ocho años y lo único que había echo en los tres años que llevaban con ella era inculcarles que en cuanto crecieran debían de buscar a sus hermanos y de ser posible salvarlos de sus tormentos.

Al terminar el día y después de que Susana y sus hijos se fueron de su casa eileen se encerró en su habitación mientras Magnus veía la pequeña televisión de la cocina. Todo un lujo por el que eileen había trabajado muy duro. Contó el poco dinero del que había podido prescindir en esos últimos meses tenía 600 dólares no era mucho pero podía servirle al menos para poder usar el transporte de "raccon city" ya que en la ciudad solo se podían usar taxis porque la mayor parte de los ciudadanos contaban con un automóvil y del transporte público solo existía una línea.

El domingo había llegado más rápido de lo que eileen esperaba incluso parecía que la semana había transcurrido en un parpadeo pues cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa en donde Susana y sus hijos vivían. Dejo a Magnus en la casa de la mujer y después tuvo que llamar a una agencia de taxis para que la llevaran.

El viaje hasta raccon city fue extremadamente largo casi dos horas de viaje encerrada en un automóvil con un hombre que olía a cigarrillos y a aromatizante de auto ocultando así ese aroma que los omegas poseían.

Al final el viaje había sido en vano pues a pesar de que el apellido de asmodeo era importante en la ciudad nadie sabía absolutamente nada de él era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y jamás lo hubiera escupido. Eileen sabía que le restaban algunos meses más para poder localizarlo así que solo debía tener paciencia y apretarse un poco más el cinturón para que el dinero fuera suficiente en su búsqueda.

*****+++++++++++++************+++++++++++

La cocina estaba impregnada con el aroma de los múltiples alimentos que se hacían en ese lugar por el momento el aroma que predominaba era el de las salchichas que eran freídas en la parrilla para el desayuno. El aroma del pan recién horneado salía de uno de los anexos de esta y por el lado de las hornillas se preparaba el café con su suculento aroma.

Eileen tenía las manos embarradas de aceite pues a uno de los cocineros se le había resbalado una de las botellas de aceite mientras freía los huevos en otra de las parrillas. La mujer estaba agachada frente a la parrilla limpiando con uno de los trapos sucios de la cocina el desastre del piso. Justo en ese momento se estaba planteando la posibilidad de mandar a la mierda al cocinero y que el mismo limpiara su desastre y es que bueno si obligaba a su pequeño hijo de cinco años a hacerlo porque ese hombre mayor no lo haría.

Soltó un largo suspiro al pensar en la edad que Magnus tenia pues estaba a un par de días de cumplir ya los cinco años y ella no había logrado localizar al padre de este mientras que la vida se le estaba yendo en suaves lamentos durante las noches de insomnio, que eran ya todos los días, y los suaves abrazos y múltiples besos al suave cabello de su hijo mientras este jugaba con un par de automóviles de plástico.

-eileen bane.-una voz surgió por encima de su cabeza y ella la alzo enfocando sus suaves ojos color verde en el hombre que le había hablado.

-soy yo que se le ofrece.-pregunto poniéndose de pie ante el desconocido.

-notificación.-dijo en un tono cortante entregándole la carta a la mujer.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de manera involuntaria, su corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas y por último el peso que sentía en el pecho asfixiándola junto con las ganas de vomitar. Guardo el sobre en el bolso de su delantal negro fingiendo que este nunca había llegado y que no la había tomado por sorpresa. Cuanta desesperación debía de sentir esa gente para ponerle las manos encima a una criatura tan dulce como su hijo.

En la noche después de que Magnus se quedara dormido en su habitación sobre sus piernas eileen bajo a la sala en donde encendió una de las lámparas que estaba a un costado del sofá rasgo el sobre que contenía la fecha y posteriormente con manos temblorosas procedió a leer su contenido.

"Por medio de la presente se le informa que el día 11 de noviembre del presente año se presentaran los servicios sociales en su domicilio para la obtención del niño Magnus Bane como lo estipula la décimo tercera ley de nuestra actual constitución.

Que tenga una excelente semana"

Tan solo tres líneas habían terminado por mermar sus sentimientos y la poca fortaleza de la que había hecho amago durante ese tiempo. No podía. Se negaba a dejar a que su hijo se lo llevaran que lo arrancaran de sus brazos y que después tal vez terminaría con algún degenerado que lo trataría como basura.

No.

Esa sería su última palabra. Eileen se puso de pie caminando rápidamente a la habitación de magnus. Tomo una de las pequeñas mochilas del niño y ahí metió algo de ropa junto con los juguetes de Magnus. El niño no necesitaba gran cosa solo sería día y medio en el que estaría fuera de casa así que no debía de guardar muchas cosas para él. Colgó la mochila en uno de sus hombros y después tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Magnus entre sus brazos, su hijo se acurruco en su pecho mientras ella bajaba con cuidado los escalones de la casa.

Cerró bien la puerta al salir y camino por un par de cuadras con la obscuridad rodeándola. Al menos una de las ventajas que tenía esa ciudad era que los omegas hasta cierto punto no sufrían de la inseguridad que se respiraba en la tierra de los betas.

Toco una, dos, tres veces antes de escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta y que esta dejara entrever una delgada figura. Los pantalones estaban un poco más bajo del hueso de sus caderas y la camisa que llevaba era demasiado corta para él. El hombre aun tallaba uno de sus ojos mientras ajustaba su mirada a eileen.

-hola.-saludo el con la voz pastosa por el sueño interrumpido.

-hola alan puedo pasar lamento la hora.

El hombre asintió dejando libre el paso para que ella entrara y posteriormente cerró la puerta. Eileen acomodo el cuerpo de Magnus en el sofá dejando un par de cojines en el piso por si el niño llegaba a caer.

-que haces.-pregunto el recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-necesito que cuides a Magnus volveré pronto solo será un día el que me ausentare.

-y Susana.-pregunto el a sabiendas de que solo era el plan de emergencia de cualquiera de las dos mujeres en caso de que alguno no estuviera en buenas condiciones de hacerse cargo de los niños.

-ella..ella fue solicitada en "raccon city"....su ultimo alfa estaba en celo...

-oh vaya fue a cumplir los deseos carnales de alguien.-Alan se encogió de hombros.-no es de mi incumbencia pero sabes que Magnus no se puede quedar ahí...

-Alan te pagare lo que me pidas si te haces cargo de él esta noche...

-no me refiero a eso mujer es solo que si lo dejamos ahí el niño se va a morir de frio.-Alan tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Magnus subiendo las escaleras y acostándolo en una de las camas gemelas de la habitación de su hijo.

-gracias.

-y tú a donde iras.-pregunto él.

-solo tengo que salir si.-respondió ella evadiendo la pregunta totalmente.-cuando Magnus despierte dile que no se asuste que volveré por él y todo va estar bien.

Alan asintió apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer.-suerte.-le dijo antes de que ella volviera a cruzar la puerta.

El viaje a "raccon city" había sido el doble de caro que la última vez y eso realmente le había pesado pero aun así tenía un poco más de dinero que la última vez. Había llegado casi a las ocho de la mañana a la ciudad pues le había costado lo suyo conseguir a algún taxista que la quisiera llevar a esas horas de la noche y después había tenido que rendirse buscando un lugar en donde dormir unas cuantas horas y después levantarse muy temprano para conseguir el primer transporte de la mañana.

El segundo taxi que tomo se detuvo frente a uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad. Uno de los más bonitos si se podía decir debido a que todo el frente estaba echo con enormes ventanales que dejaban ver los primeros dos pisos y al levantar la vista hacían que los rayos del sol se dividieran en los múltiples colores que los componían.

Eileen trago grueso antes de decidirse a entrar a él lugar. Aliso su falda en busca de las pequeñas arrugas que ella creía se habían formado por pasar tanto tiempo sentada. Entro al lugar en donde muchas personas caminaban en distintas direcciones la mayoría de ellos solo la obserbo de pies a cabeza creyendo que venía de alguna agencia de compañía para algún alfa importante porque a pesar de todo ella aun conservaba la belleza de la juventud. Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde enmarcado por unas espesas pestañas negras enchinadas de forma natural en las puntas. Su piel era de un suave tono acaramelado. El cabello de un profundo color negro que si lo pensaba mejor ante la luz del día se podían advertir algunos destellos de azul.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de acercarse a la recepción en donde una bonita beta la recibió. Era extraño verlos en la ciudad principal pero si los betas eran hermoso pues los alfas podían dejar a un lado ciertas cosas.

-tiene cita con el señor asmodeo.-pregunto la beta.

-no pero..

-sin cita no puede pasar.-refuto ella.

-es importante dígale mi nombre y él va a recibirme.

-no puedo mejor vuelva otro día cuando haga una cita..

-cuanto quieres por anunciarme.-le dijo ella poniendo un semblante firme porque a pesar de todo en la pirámide eileen era mejor que esa beta frente a ella.

La beta murmuro algo antes de tomar el teléfono frente a eileen y después marcar un par de números logrando comunicarse a uno de los despachos. Una fuerte voz se escuchó al otro lado y después a regañadientes la beta le entrego un carnet a eileen en donde con letras grandes en color blanco se leía visitante.

-piso 30.-murmuro la beta.

Ahora frente a la puerta de su ultimo alfa se sentía nerviosa y las ganas de sacar el contenido de su estómago se habían vuelto imposibles de ignorar se planteó la posibilidad de hacerlo en la bonita maseta que estaba a su lado. Negó con la cabeza y toco. Tres simples golpes con el puño cerrado bastaron para que una fuerte voz le diera el paso.

Y entonces eileen lo recordó, el fuerte aroma a café y el picor de la canela inundo su sistema así como la fragancia que el alfa utilizaba para ocultar eso que la naturaleza le había dado.

-fresas.-le dijo el.-un interesante aroma para una omega tan....bueno tu sabes.

-asmodeo....

-no te olvide.-le dijo el.-pero no veo porque tú me has buscado.

-necesito tu ayuda.

-tú necesitas algo....-él se puso de pie.-de mi.-agrego señalándose a sí mismo acercándose como un depredador a la omega.

-yo...yo si..Si.-tartamudeo ella.

-y que podrías tu querer de mi.-asmodeo recargo su cadera en el borde del escritorio cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y por ultimo estirando sus largas piernas.

Él era exactamente como eileen lo recordaba. Más alto que ella con una complexión delgada las facciones más endurecidas por el tiempo la piel de un tono canela y por ultimo lo que al parecer de eileen era lo más atractivo del alfa eran sus ojos de un tono dorado y atrayente.

-quiero que me ayudes a salvar a nuestro hijo ellos van a ir por el mañana y yo estoy desesperada yo sé que tú eres el único que puede impedir que se lo lleven asmodeo si tú lo reclamas como tu hijo biológico ellos no lo tocaran.

-y que?.-se burló el.- por ultimo quieres una bonita casita echa de caramelo y betún en "The Division" y ser feliz por siempre porque abre de ser muy estúpido para traerte a vivir aquí en donde solo darías de que hablar

-no te burles de mi.-le dijo ella.-es injusto es egoísta de tu parte lo que me estás haciendo.-reclamo ella.

Asmodeo se movió rápidamente de su posición llegando en segundos frente a la omega y acorralándola contra la pared una de sus manos recargada a un lado de su cabeza mientras que la otra apresaba su delicada cintura metiendo una de sus piernas entre las piernas de la mujer. Eileen giro la cabeza evitando así la mirada penetrante del hombre frente a ella. El enterró su nariz por debajo de su oído en esa zona justo en donde su aroma era casi puro. Gruñendo y disfrutando de la delicadeza de ese aroma como la primera vez que estuvo debajo de él.

-es tu hijo.

-un puto omega eso fue lo que pariste.-murmuro el en su cuello.

-yo...si no te enteraste porque te fuiste antes de que el naciera...

-y varón.-reprocho el colocando rudamente sus dedos por debajo del menton de eileen para que ella volteara a verlo.-si de menos hubieras parido a un alfa podrías jurar que metería las manos al fuego por esa criatura.-murmuro antes de besarla. Un beso lleno de fuerza haciéndola que por un segundo ella probara el sabor de la sangre.

-suéltame.-le pido ella empujándolo con sus manos pero sabía muy bien que él era mucho más fuerte.-no quiero.-se quejó cuando sintió las manos del alfa colándose por debajo de su blusa.

-eso es a lo que has venido no es así.-le dijo el mintiéndola firmemente contra la pared con ayuda de su cadera para que sus manos pudieran rasgar su blusa.-a que te folle.....a recordar los tiempos en los que la pasábamos tan bien.

-quieres decir los tiempos en los que me violabas a placer.

-como si no lo hubieras disfrutado maldita zorra.

-ibas a marcarme como tu omega.-intento una vez más apelar a los pocos sentimientos de nobleza que sabía existían en él.-ibas a dejar todo por mi.

-me creíste.-se carcajeo el.-enserio fuiste tan estúpida para creerme que estaba enamorado de ti.....de una omega que pertenecía a un prostíbulo.

-salva al niño y seré lo que me pidas...haré lo que sea por él.

-porque hacerlo cuando puedo tenerte aquí mismo.

-no basta.-grito ella siendo empujada al piso en donde rápidamente sintió el peso del alfa sobre ella.

El roma de él volviéndose cada vez más intenso. Aferrándose a sus fosas nasales y obligando a su omega interior a ceder. A ser sumisa. A dejarse hacer.

Porque los buenos omegas hacían eso.

Porque los buenos omegas nunca defraudaban a su alfa.

Porque los buenos omegas solo eran objetos sin valor.

Porque los buenos omegas nunca se quejaban.


End file.
